


Haters

by corneroffandom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: Even Enzo goes through adjustment periods





	Haters

"Notice it seems like no matter where we go, we got a bunch'a haters?" Enzo asks one afternoon, seemingly out of nowhere.

Cass blinks lazily. Stares up at the hotel ceiling above, wonders how long it's been since the room's been painted. Longer than he's been alive, maybe. "What d'ya mean, Zo?" he asks, rolling over to look at his best friend.

He's scrolling through his phone so quickly that Cass is unsure how he could really register any of the words on the screen. "Just, y'know, Dudleyz, Vaudevillians, those kindsa people at autograph signings and all. Some'a these." He waves the phone at Cass and Cass exhales, taking it from him and reading through some of the comments, seeing the usual criticisms mixed in with the more positive comments.

"You know not to read this crap, Zo. Everyone has their own share of haters. Who cares." He hands the phone back over and Enzo shrugs, idly flipping it around between his fingers, jittery and nervous as always.

"Eh, yeah, true, just... things are a lot different than NXT. There's more people, lots more to deal with, so much to keep up with." He shrugs and lays down on the bed across from Cass, staring up.

Enzo's not introspective much, so Cass isn't sure what to do with it. He eventually sits up and taps Enzo's foot with his own. "You know I'm not a hater, right? And I never will be."

Enzo lifts his head, offers Cass a smirk before shrugging. "Ya sure about that, big guy? I'm an acquired taste and all, y'know. Most people get sick of me eventually."

"Well, I ain't most people." Cass stares at him, gaze deep and intense. "I ain't gonna leave ya high and dry, Zo. Not after everything we've been through together in NXT. Trust me when I tell ya that."

Enzo doesn't say anything for a few minutes, then taps Cass' foot back. "Alright. I trust ya, big guy." He grins and gets up. "C'mon, let's go do somethin', I'm sick of sittin' around this stuffy ol' hotel room. I'm sure we can find _somethin'_ to entertain ourselves with."

"Sure, Zo," Cass says agreeably, getting up to follow him wherever he chooses to go.


End file.
